The Blessed Ones
by PothenaIsMyLife
Summary: The Primordial gods are rising,and the gods and demigods can only stop them with the help of a group of teens that the gods have e gods don't know who the blessed ones are,so the demigods are sent on a quest to Goode High to find them.But they'll be surprised when they find out just who these Blessed Ones t ready for a story of drama and love. T for abuse, self harm
1. Prolouge

**Summary:**

**The gods have a problem. The primordials are rising. Like, all of the except Gaea and Uranus. And they need help from a group of 16 teens that they blessed. But there is just one problem. They don't know who they are! So they get some specially chosen Demigods and send them to Goode High to find them. But when they find out who they are, will they manage to convince them to come?**

**Enter the Blessed Ones, who all have enough drama in their lives. They don't need more! And there is the small little fact that they think they are literally going insane because they can see through the mist. But when something big happens, will they be forced to believe them? **

**Better than it sounds, so please read.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Percy Jackson. Don't own Percy Jackson. Won't own Percy Jackson. So therefore, I don't own it.**

**3rd person**

The Olympians were in the Throne Room, arguing about a quest they were thinking about sending the demigods on.

"Should we really send them? It would be very dangerous. We would most likely have to send all the head counselors, plus the Romans that are part of the Seven. Also, they deserve a break," said Apollo, one of the most unlikely to say that. What did he keep telling them? He wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"It is necessary," said Athena. "The Primordials are rising and we need their help to win the war,".

"Okay. All who vote yes, we should give the demigods the quest, raise your hand," said Zeus.

Very hesitantly, all the gods and goddesses raised their hands. "Very well. It is decided. The demigods shall go on the quest to retrieve the Blessed Ones, so we can defeat the Primordials," said the King of the Gods. Zeus waved his hand and the demigods who are going on the quest appear.

"What in the name of the gods are we doing here?" asked Connor Stoll, brushing imaginary dirt off the back of his pants.

"You are here because we need you to go on a quest for us," said Hermes, smiling at his son.

"What kind of quest?" asked Thalia, looking perplexed as to what the gods could need now.

"We need you to go to Goode Highschool, and find a group of teens called we have given our blessings to. Since the Primordials are rising, we need their help to defeat them," said Poseidon.

"Why can't you just go to Goode and get them yourselves?" asked Jason. It was getting on his nerves, the gods and their favors. If they could do something to help, they should.

"Simple," said Athena. "We don't know who they are. The fates never told us. Do you want to know why we blessed them?"

"Yes, we do," said Annabeth, speaking for everyone.

"Okay. Long ago, the Fates made us Olympians bless 16 individuals who were not yet born because we were growing with too much power. If we blessed them, we would transfer some of our power into the string and it would transfer into the person when they are born, thus making us lose some power. The Fates wouldn't tell us who we blessed because _some of us_ have anger issues and they didn't want us to kill them in order to get the power back. But, to help you on your quest we will give you one list with a set of clues we gathered to help you find them. And don't say anything bad to anyone about Christianity because we technically don't know that their God doesn't exist. They are, or at least were, Christian. Does that make sense?" said, and asked, Athena. She hoped it did. She didn't want to explain that explanation. Thankfully, all the demigods nodded their heads 'yes'. "Okay. We have used the mist and conjured up a suite plenty large enough for all of you. We will transport you and your schedules there. You all have name plates above your room. Here is the list of clues to help you find the Blessed Ones," she said, handing it to Percy, who had stepped up to grab it.

The demigods gathered around him while he read off the clues. The clues were:

Each string was a person's favorite color. The colors were Light Pink, Teal, Bright Blue, Dark Pink, Dark Purple, Light Purple, Light Blue, Lime Green, Light Blue, Pine Green, Cobalt, Blue, Light Green, Dark Green, Red, and Bright Red.

They all are or were Christians

There are 8 boys and 8 girls

They are all smart

They all of more or less, drama in their lives

They are all seniors

They all have siblings

They all know each other

4 Girls have chocolate brown hair, 3 have light brown with blond highlights, and 1 has strawberry blond, with hints of brown, hair.

3 boys have chocolate brown hair, 2 boys have light brown hair, 1 has blond hair, 1 has strawberry blond hair, and 1 has dark rusty, brownish hair.

They are all mortals

They all see through the mist

The Fates told us a lot of this information.

"This is useful information," said Frank, smiling. The other demigods agreed. It would help them a lot.

"Okay, children, you must remember that these people are very dangerous and unaware of their powers," said Hephaestus, gruffly.

"Oh, and remember, I will be happy to blast anyone who hits on you guys, unless you are ok with it," said Aphrodite cheerfully.

"What do we do when we do find them?" asked Katie Gardner.

"You will send us an Iris Message and we will transport you guys!" said Apollo. He had

changed his mind. He was happy this was happening because Athena was right. They would need all the help they could get against the Primordials, and maybe there was a cute single girl in that group. Plus, they needed to help those youngsters to control their powers. The gods think he might not=be bipolar

"Guys, for everyones sake, try not to make too many enemies on this quest. It would not end well," said Artemis. "They can hurt you badly,".

"Is everyone ready? We are about to flash you there," said Hestia kindly.

a

"Wait. I need to talk to Lady Artemis...in private," said Thalia nervously.

"Yes, my dear? What do you need? Lets go outside and you can tell me," said Artemis kindly, seeing Thalia's nervousness.

"Okay," said Thalia. Together they went outside.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I was really nervous about this conversation. I don't want her to get mad or disappointed.

"Thalia, what is it? You can tell me, I won't get angry," Lady Artemis said, looking at me puzzled.

"M'lady, with all do respect...I wish to quit the hunters. I have fallen in love with a boy," I said nervously. I was freaking out. What is she didn't let me quit? What if she turned me into a jackalope? What if-

"Thalia, is that all? It is okay. I am upset, but I knew this was coming. I'm just glad you quit instead of holding it in. I lift the blessing from you, and you will be happy with whomever you've fallen for," she said and I immediately felt a burden being lifted from my shoulders.

"Thank you, M'lady. We should probably get back inside. The others are waiting," I said while walking towards the doors.

"We should," she agreed.

**Hazel's P.O.V**

I was nervous about this. I was scared that people would be mean, like they were to me in the 40's. Then I shook that feeling off. 'You are a 14 year old who has fought and killed giants, monsters, and plenty of other things. You shouldn't let any words get to you _if_ you are bullied. You are strong'. I was right. Plus, I had my friends and my Frank. Speaking of Frank, he looked as nervous as I felt.

"Hey," I whispered to him. "We'll be fine,".

"Thanks," he said back. "I'm just a little nervous,"

"We all are," I said. "I think Leo is about to-" I was cut off by Zeus saying something.

"Okay," Zeus boomed. "Now that Thalia and Artemis are back, we will flash you to your condo. One, two three!"

And then everything was black.

**Hello! First story, so hoped you liked it! Flame if you want to. I have something in mind for whoever does. Please, tell me how to fix this. I need suggestions, everything you've got! So I am going to recommend a book every chapter. Tell me if you've already read it!**

**Book recommendation: American Sniper**

**Song recommendation: Kiss it Better by He is We**

**Please Review! Or anything. I just want to know who is reading.**

**Love,**

**PothenaIsMyLife**

v


	2. Pizza and Bruises

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I haven't updated in for-freakin- ever! Forgive me! I was so busy and, I'll admit, a little lazy. Thank You for the 2 people that reviewed and the 4 who favorited. You made my month!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I would be writing another series. So, I don't own it. Now, leave me alone so I can go sob my heart out.**

**Connor's P.O.V**

After the blackness was finished, all of us demigods(I personally think Zeus sent _way _to many. We were definitely going to get attacked by a _lot_ of monsters.) were standing in front of this _huge _house. It had a lot of pillars holding the roof up, and the house was white, dark blue, silver, and gold. There were engravings in the roof and on the pillars. Annabeth could describe it better, but I'll have to do right now.

I looked to see the reaction of my older brother, Travis, and got instantly jealous. Katie, his girlfriend, was leaning into his chest and they were giving each other that look that lovey couple does. I was intrigued- yes I know big words like intrigued- and jealous at the same time. I wasn't jealous because I liked Katie, though that _is _what most would think. I was jealous because they had each other. Yeah, I know. Deep for a son of Hermes, right? That will teach you a lesson, kids. Don't stereotype! Point is, everybody but Reyna, Drew, Nico, Will, and I had a significant other, and I wasn't really into Drew or Reyna. Also, I have nothing against gay people, but I myself am not gay. Plus, everyone knows Nico and Will have the hots for each other!

I snapped out of my thought's just when everyone was walking in. I hurried in after everyone and stopped short in the doorway just before I ran into Cecil, the extrodinaire at messing things up, my brother, and Lou Ellen's boyfriend. See, everyone's dating!

"Why'd we stop?" whispered Chris, who was behind me. I turned around and shrugged at him.

"I don't know. All I know is that I am about to hurt someone if we don't get moving!" I whispered back. He looked at me one more time and asked,

"Hey, Connor? Why in the name of the gods are we whispering?" Chris whispered again.

"I dunno," I said back in a normal voice, grinning. "It sounds cooler? Everything sounds cooler when you-" My sentence then got cut off by Annabeth.

"Ok, everyone is here, how about I order a pizza and then we'll hand out schedules, then we'll go to bed. We have to go to schools tomorrow so no one stay up playing on your new phone, Percy,". Ah, Annabeth. Always prepared. Annabeth got her phone and ordered 1 pizza for each person. I won't go into the details, but it was a lot of money. Anyway, while we waited for the pizza guy to come, we all went to explore the house. Annabeth and Malcolm went to look for a library. Before Annabeth left, though, I asked her a question.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes, Connor?" She said back.

"You remember what the gods said about the Christian's god, God, right? Do you think it's true?" I asked, hesitantly.

She hesitated. "I don't know, Connor. But I assume so, if my mother thinks so. But we can never be for sure, so just don't mention anything about it, and everything will be fine. Ok?" She smiled encouragingly. What she said made sense.

"Thanks, Annabeth. It really helped me understand , Annabeth, go explore your oh- so- wonderful library," I joked to her.

"Shut up, Stoll," She tried to glare, but a smile was inching it's way onto her face.

"Well, later, Stoll," She said then ran down the hallway to her books. When I went to see where everyone else was, I noticed that everyone else was gone. I was walking to the hall where the rooms were when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door.

"Hello, are you Annabeth Chase? She's the one who called in," He said with a quirked eyebrow and a smile on his face.

"One minute please," I smiled at him. I turned around and yelled "Annbeth! Pizza's here!" She ran down the hall, Percy in tow. I guess he went to the library to find her.

"One minute. I have to get the money," She said apologetically.

"No problem," He turned to me and Percy. "Will you help me get the rest of the pizza?"

"Sure," Percy said. He turned to me. "Connor, help him? I'll put these pizzas on the counter.

"You got it, Perce," I walked outside with pizza dude to his pizza truck. I thought the just had pizza cars… My thoughts were interrupted by him talking to me.

"So what school are you going to?" He asked curiously. I looked up at him. This guy was, like, 6 foot 7. I'm only 6 foot 3. I thought _I_ was tall. Anyway, back to the point.

"Goode High," I replied. "What school do _you _go to?"

"Same," He said. "Goode is Good," He said, laughing. "Our motto is _so _lame. But I like the school. I love to go,".

"I don't like school. I'm more of a prankster myself," I said back, surprised anyone but Athena kids like to school.

"Who said that's not the reason I go?" He said fake mysteriously. "I'm kidding. I like going because I _hate_ home,".

"Oh," I said. We got to the truck and he pulled the cover of the back and pulled down the tailgate. While he was doing that, I looked at his arm and saw he had a large, purple-black-blue bruise forming on it. Before I could ask him where he got it, though, he pulled down his sleeve, telling me that I shouldn't ask. I didn't.

He handed me half of the boxes and he took the other half. We walked up the walkway in silence and into the house.

"That will be $57.63, please," He said. Annabeth handed him a hundred.

"Keep the change," She said.

"Thank you," He said. It was genuine, too.

"What's your name?" I asked before I could stop myself. Before you ask, no I don't like him.

"Ethan. Ethan Robinson. What's your's?" He questioned,

"Connor Stoll. He's Percy Jackson," I said, introducing Percy as well.

"That's me," Percy said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, bye. It was nice meeting' y'all, but I gotta go," Ethan said.

"Ok. Bye. Nice meeting you, too," I said. I closed the door after he walked away.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

I sped home as fast as I could. Dad was gonna be _pissed_. Connor and them were nice, but I talked way too long. I got to my apartment complex and parked the car. I ran up the stairs like a fucking demon and burst into the crummy apartment. I was jealous of Connor. That boy had enough food on the table and the nicest house in the world, while I have the run-down dump apartment. The only fancy thing about this place is the thing I hate the most. Sound-proof walls. My dad loved them. I hated them. We hated each other, but he won custody over me, and Mom over Braden, so I'm stuck here. My dad looked up from his chair.

"You're late," He growled at me. He was already taking his belt off.

"Y-Yes, sir," I whimpered. He walked over to me.

"Strip to your underwear," He commanded.

"Please," I begged. He glared at me.

"_Now_," He said. He walked over to me and punched me in the gut, making me bend over in pain. I stripped. He brought the belt- no, _fire_ across my back, opening up another wound and leaving a new one. I bit my lip in agony. '_Don't scream'_ I told myself. '_Don't give him that satisfaction. Just don't scream.' _He kicked me in the legs, leaving tons of new bruises while bringing down the belt. I was trying with every ounce in my beaten body not to scream. I felt the blood leaking out from the old and new wounds, mixing together. It hurt _so _bad. I let out a little whimper and immediately cursed myself for it. My father grinned sadistically. He pulled back his fist to punch me in the face, but then I thought of something.

"Dad! Not the face! I have school tomorrow. People will wonder why I have bruises on my face," I practically yelled. I saw the remembrance mix with disappointment on his face. I almost threw up right then.

"Fine, you little son of a bitch," He kicked me in the back one more time before walking to the door. "This mess better be cleaned up before I get home. Otherwise, your punishment will be a lot worse than what you just got. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I said, my voice surprisingly steady. He gives the _worst_ beatings when he's drunk. "I understand," He walked out the door. I crawled to my room and shakily stood up and walked into the bathroom. I stood over the toilet and puked my guts out. I grabbed the razor that was sitting by the sink and put it on my wrist. I dragged it up my arm, dodging the bruises. I know what you're thinking. '_Why would you cut?! I mean, you've already been beaten half to death. Are you bipolar?' _The answer is: It is basically the only thing I have control over in my life. If I can control it, I do it. I know it's stupid, but it's like how I am a really bad player. Like, I need help. I go to waay to many girls houses. But back to the point. I can control who I sleep with. I can't control the sleeping around, though. I need the attention. Again, back to the point, I can control the cutting, though I can't control how much blood comes out. Thus, why I cut.

I cleaned up my blood off my body and walked out of my bathroom. The only thing I _do_ like about this apartment. I have my own bathroom. Anyways, I walked to my dresser with the very little clothes that actually fit on my body it it, and opened up my underwear drawer. I pulled out a pair of new, clean, not-bloody boxer and put them on. I took my bloody, dirty pair and put them in the laundry basket, which I would do later this week. I walked into the kitchen/ living room and grabbed the dirty clothes, the beer bottles, and the stained couch cushions. I threw the bottles away and I put the dirty clothes and cushions in the basket. I grabbed some stain remover and a towel. I scrubbed the blood, beer, and who knows _what_ else off the rug and then put the towel in the basket.

I finished up the rest of the cleaning and then walked to my room. My room is also one of the few things I also have control over. I have pictures everywhere, and though the majority of them are of my Ex- girlfriend, Lexie Ellis, there were also a lot of Braden, Belle, my dead sister, Ema, my dead sister, and Mom. Belle and Ema died because their daycare caught on fire. Everyone was out except them. That was when Mom and Dad's relationship started going downhill.

Anyway, I stared at the picture of Lexie and sighed. I miss her so much. I have no idea why she broke up with me. All I know is her and her friends hate me, and I have no idea why. Although, she is a famous singer who can do so much better, so that might have something to do with it. But I'm not sure.

Over my bed, was a bunch of scratched at, can't-get-rid of painted words. Fear God Alone. The reason they are scratched at is because I don't believe any more. How can I, when I get beaten half to death everyday, when my sister were gone, when my brother and mother are down in fuckin' Little Rock, Arkansas. It's a little hard. Believe me, I've tried. I looked up at the ceiling. It would be so, so easy to take my life right now. But no matter how much I want to, I can't. That would be giving up. And I don't give up. I've been told it's my fatal flaw. I _never _give up.

**Welllll, wasn't this chapter all rainbows and sunshine. Poor Ethan! I'm sorry that I didn't really go into depth with the demigods house. I was planning on doing more, but then this Ethan idea came to me, and I had to get it down. Plus, it seemed like a good stopping point. Hope you like it. Anyone notice the Divergent reference in there?**

**Shoutout to SonofMagic, Kamspanda, Must think of a username, and Prophecy7**

**Girl Song recommendation: God Made Girls by RaeLynn**

**Boy Song recommendation: Riverbank by Brad Paisley**

**Listen to both if you want.**

**Book Recommendation: The Giver**

**Please Reveiw, Favorite, or follow. I need to know you're there! Please. Thank you. I'll try to update as often as I can.**


	3. Best friends and New friends

**First off, thank you to LeoFanboy, Prophecy7, and tecchy for the reviews and/or favoriting me and following me. If I didn't recognize anyone, please tell me in a review so I can fix that! Thank you for the comments, it really does help.**

**LeoFanboy: I know. I'll try to work on it. I just got an idea and I had to get it down. Thank you for the advice! :)**

**Prophecy7: I'm so sorry I forgot to do this last chapter. Forgive me, please. Thank you! I'm glad that you like the idea and the story. This idea actually came to me along time ago, and I just thought to get it down this month. Ya' know, January 1!:).**

**And one more thing. I'm sorry I haven't been frequently updating. My chapters will be more frequent during the summer, since I am really busy in school. I am in 6th grade, and I know that it doesn't sound like much, but they are giving us tons of work and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything owned by anyone else. Literally. I'm not even on my own computer. So if someone else owns Percy Jackson, then how could I own it if it's owned by somebody else. Hah! In your face!**

**Kamryn's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my room, waiting. My brother was late. Again. He had been out partying late, though I don't know who it would've been with. He's not what you'd call…cool. Yeah, that's the word. Cool. I finally called him.

"Kobe! Where are you? You were supposed to pick me up _thirty minutes_ ago to drop me off at school. Do you _want _me to call and tell Mom that you're not being responsible? Because trust me, she'll take you out of NYU and send us home faster than you can say tomato!" I screamed into the phone.

"Kamryn! Chill. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just _please_ don't tell Mom _or _Dad that I was out last night. Please" He practically begged. He was at my feet…

"Ok. But it's going to cost you. How about… $200 and a maltipoo puppy, since you probably don't know what that is," I could practically _feel_ him deflate under that offer. But he knew me. He knew I was deadly serious about that offer.

"_Fine_," He growled, "Just be out there when I get there. I've got places to be, people to see!".

"What people? The cat lady in the park? I think you need new friends…".

"Shut up! I'm hanging up now! Bye!" He hung up like the pouty baby he was. Boys. I got up and grabbed my backpack. I put, like, 10 books in there and zipped it up. I grabbed 5 scattered notebooks and pens and carried them to the door with me. I walked out and locked the door. Sorry, my mom says to do that run-through every time I leave the house. Anyways, I walked out the door just as my idiot brother pulled up. With a girl in his car. A brunette girl. Who looked suspiciously like my best friend, Lexie Ellis…**(A/N: You guys should recognize this! :).)**.

"Kamryn!" She yelled. She jumped out of the car really zoom- zoomy and gave me a big, fluffy hug. Sorry, inside jokes.

"Lexie?! What are you doing here? Why did you have to hitch a ride from my brother? You're famous now! You don't need to hitch rides anymore!" I shot off at her. I might be a little weird.

"Good to see you too, Kam. I'm really feeling the love," She said sarcastically. "Well, I decided I don't like homeschooling, I wanted to see you before school could ruin the moment, and I just felt like it. And that was my biggest mistake. Your brother is a _horrible_ driver. Horrible,".

"I know, right? But, why'd you choose here?" I asked. Don't look at me like that! I'm just curious. You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat! That did _not_ help my case at all, did it? Anyways…

"All the other girls go here, so I figured, 'Why not go here?'. Plus, it was the closest to a recording studio," she said. This was not good.

"You probably shouldn't have chose this particular school," I said hoping that she wouldn't ask why.

"Why?" Well, there go my dreams of having working ears when I grow up.

"Well," I started off nervously. "There may be a small, little chance a Mr. Ethan Robinson goes there. I braced myself.

"What?" She whispered. I was expecting a louder reaction, not that I'm complaining. I'm more than happy to keep my hearing. But I felt bad after that thought. I would hate if the guy who cheated on _me_ with a slutty redhead **(No offence to any redheads! I had to pick a color and blonde is **_**so **_**overused, so red it is!) **named Veronica. That would suck.

"Yeah… And there is a small chance he may be a prick who sleeps around a lot. Anyways, how about we get in the car and continue this conversation? Ok," We climbed in the car and started talking.

"What do you mean by 'sleeps around'? He told me that as long as he was Christian, he would never sleep with a girl until marriage!" She said, still clinging to the fact that maybe Ethan wasn't turned into a _total_ bastard.

"Lexie," I said, "He is not the same. I'm not sure he's Christian anymore. He's changed. A lot,". Sound like something off a movie…

"Well, she said putting on that confident smile that she was so very proud of. "I guess I'll just have to deal with that. It's not like I thought we would get married or anything…" She said all that hesitantly, so I had a hard time believing it, but I nodded anyway. She would put up a good argument if I disagreed. And we would never get out of the car if we started arguing.

"Yeah," I said, and that was the end of that conversation. She started asking me how the others were doing.

"I mean," she said, "I've texted them, but… I haven't seen them in forever. The last time I saw anyone was 4 months after little miss Haven was born,". Haven was the daughter of her best friend, Hannah. Lets just say, she made a big mistake. Not that Haven was a mistake, though. Haven was beautiful.

"Everyone is doing great. Speaking of Haven, she said her first word!" I said.

"She did?!" Lexie gasped. I guess nobody told her.

"Yeah. But it was yesterday. In the middle of the night, Haven started crying for her moma, and I guess Hannah didn't think to call you. I only know because she told me this morning. Oh, look! We're here!" We pulled into the parking lot of Goode and got out of the car, Lexie looking a little green. I was used to it.

"How the Hell did your brother pass his test?" She groaned. "I have _never _gotten carsick before,".

"I don't know. The _world _doesn't know. Neither had I, until I rode with Kobe. The boy needs help. We should do what Lilly and Trulie did to Hart, and put the number in his phone. His invisible girl will wonder if he's cheating on her," We snickered at that. That prank was so funny.

"Lets go in," She said, and with that, we made our way to the doors.

**Lexie's P.O.V**

As soon as we walked through the double doors, people bombarded me. I forgot about this. Oops? I'm sure there were people behind the door, but they couldn't get through because I am being MOBBED. I was getting a little worked up, now.

"Ok," I yelled. "People, back up and get in a single file line. If I see any pushing or touching of any kind, you are out of the line, and I will have a little… talk with you. Fun fact. I'm a 5th degree black belt, and well… I can hold my own in a ? Good," I know, I'm awesome like that.

"Lexie? Is that you I hear? Oh my God, girlfriend, I haven't seen you since that slut Hannah Jones gave birth!" Some slut I've never met walked up to me. I looked her over with angry eyes. Dyed platinum blonde hair, 5 pounds of makeup on, a bra, and duct tape around her waist. Yes, Hannah's the slut. Totally.

"First off, do I know you? Second, Hannah's the slut? Third, HANNAH'S NOT A SLUT you little bitch!" I screamed, angry.

"Yeah, she is," She said, like the girls out of the movies. "She got pregnant, though I don't know who would ever be attracted to _her_. I mean she's practically dirt. But, I mean, if you get pregnant at that age, you have to be a slut,".

"Then, if that's the case, shouldn't you have 20 kids?" But she wasn't at looking at me anymore.

"Ethan! Hey, baby. This is Lexie, my bestie," She said gloatingly. I turned around to disagree, and nearly had a heart attack. I quickly put my head down and pulled over the hood of my hoodie down. Hopefully he won't notice.

"Yeah, whatever," He said. Good. He didn't notice. "Listen, Chelsea, I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry but, well, I don't like you. Never did. I was just needed some… relief. Okay? Bye," She ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. I can't believe he just did that. Even she didn't need that harsh of a breakup.

"Do you know how harsh that was? You didn't need to tell her all that. You just embarrassed her in front of everyone," I whispered. I didn't care if he recognized me or not, right now. Fate seemed to be on the not side, though, since he was looking at his phone.

"She needed it. Plus, it's better than not giving a reason. Believe me, it hurts even more when you don't get a reason. It helps to know the person, too. I would know. Everything I said to her was the truth," I shot up my head. How could he act like he didn't know why I broke up with him. His eyes widened when he saw who he had been talking to.

"You bastard!" I was talking now, though no one else could hear but him. "Did you ever think that maybe she actually liked you? And don't you dare act like you don't know why I broke up with you!".

"It would be nice if you told me," He mumbled, but I ignored that. I started towards the office, since Kamryn left me all alone. "Office is the other way!" He yelled after me.

I turned around and stomped off the other way, though it didn't have the same effect. I was walking towards the office when I heard someone crying. Curious, I followed the sound.

What I found surprised me. Chelsea was sitting in an empty corridor, sobbing. I was tempted to just go back the way I came, say I just made a wrong turn, sorry. But then she looked up she looked up and I was a generally nice person, so I sat beside her. "What do you want?" She said, wiping the tears out of her eyes frantically.

"To see if you're okay. I know how much it hurts," She looked up at me with mascara running down her face, mixing with the countless other products on her face.

"Why? I don't deserve your help. I'm a horrible person," She said, and I immediately felt bad for calling her a slut.

"I'm sorry for calling you a slut," I said. "It wasn't right for me to judge you so quickly,".

"I'm sorry for saying Hannah was one, and that we were best friends," Chelsea said remorsefully.

"Lets go clean you up, get you some clothes that aren't 5 sizes too small, and get less makeup on," I said while her into the bathroom. I rummaged through my bag with a pack of wipes and makeup. I started wiping around her eyes, and then her face. I covered each rag with a bunch of foundation and God- knows- what else, then grabbed my makeup I put any on, though, I thought of something."Hey? Can your dye be washed out with shampoo or…"

"Shampoo. I was going to go get it really dyed this afternoon,".

"Well, don't. I have some shampoo right… here!" I came up triumphantly. She put her hair in the sink and got it wet. I put the shampoo in, and we scrubbed. Then we rinsed it out. I looked at her. She had pitch black hair. I admired that for a minute before I put some mascara, some light powder, and then blush on her. Then, I put eyeliner and eyeshadow on her. She turned to look in the mirror and gasped.

"I look beautiful," She turned around and did something that surprised me. She hugged me. "Thank you," She mumbled into my shoulder.

"You're welcome," I handed her some clothes after she let go. "Put these on. I have shoes after you're done," She took them and changed. When she walked out in the I- am - Awesome t- shirt and the blue jeans, I handed her the tennis shoes and she put them on. We walked out of the bathroom after throwing her clothes away.

"Hey. can I sit with you at lunch?" She nervously asked.

"Of course," I smiled to show I meant it.

"Thanks, for you know, helping me,".

"You are welcome. Bye," I said.

"Bye," She smiled. I waved and started towards the office again. That whole encounter only took… 7 minutes. I still have time! I hurried in the office and quickly got my schedule. I quickly thanked the lady, before looking at my schedule. This is it.

**Name Grade** **Councillor: Claire Delaney**

**Ellis, Alexandria Carson 12**

**Homeroom: Mrs. Levy** **Room 101**

**Period 1: English** **Room 108 Teacher: Renee Taylor**

**Period 2: Trombone** **Room 19 Teacher: Greg Gordey**

**Period 3: Music** **Room 18** **Teacher: Saidee Shipe**

**Lunch**

**Period 4: P.E** **Room: Gym** **Teacher: Melissa Bragg**

**Period 5: Math** **Room: 201** **Teacher: Phyllis Bear**

**Period 6: History** **Room: 102** **Teacher: Crissy Mcentire **

**Period 7: Science** **Room: 208** **Teacher: Tasha Seerey**

**Period 8: Greek** **Room: 105** **Teacher: Samantha Covalt**

**Period 9: Free Period** **Anywhere** **Teacher: No one**

9 Periods! In my old highschool, we only had 7. I always wondered why this school lasted until 4 o'clock instead of 3:30. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a voice behind me said,

"We have been waiting, Alexandria Ellis. Come, join us. We will make you a champion," I whirled around to find Kamryn and a boy I've never met laughing their butts off. Not for long.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Kam, Kam's boyfriend," I said innocently. They both got very red in the face.

"We're not dating," Said mystery boy, but he looked at Kamryn when he said that. He _so_ likes her. It's so obvious. And I don't even know his name.

"You're not? I'm sorry, but I can feel the sexual tension. You guys so like each other," They were so red afterwards that any tomato would be insane if it weren't feeling jealous. I silently laughed. I would get them together. It's funny how I can put the best people together but I can't find my own loser.

"Lexie, this is Connor Stoll," Kamryn said, glaring at me, but it was so hard for her to look scary when her face was as red as an EXIT sign. It. Was. Hilarious.

"Nice to meet you, Connor. My name is Lexie," It was obviously me talking.

"Have I met you? I recognize you," Kamryn looked as if she was about to tell him, but I gave her a warning look. The less people who know about me, the better. I mean, being famous is fun, but people use you. They take you, and they fake being a friend, until they get what they want, and then they totally wreck you. I'm not saying Connor would do that, but it's good to take measures, just in case. Kamryn shut her mouth.

"Maybe you've seen me in a store or something. I've heard you are quite the thief," I actually do know that. I've seen him and his brother, raiding candy stores and stuff, but I never told. I find it cool that they can do that without getting caught. If they don't get caught, then the people don't really care if it gets stolen or not. He looked at Kamryn and I.

"Please don't tell," He said pleadingly. Kamryn and I laughed.

"We won't," We said in unison and laughed again.

"Hey," Connor said, "I'm looking for a guy named Ethan Robinson. I met him the other night and I just wanted to say 'Hi' to him. He seems like a nice guy. Do you know him?" I raised my one eyebrow.

"Yes, but I hate the guy," I said. At least, that was what I told myself. Connor looked curious,

"Why?" He asked.

"Because. He's a jerk. He plays with girls hearts and he is arrogant," I said. Kamryn then interrupted the conversation.

"Hey, guys, I hate to break y'all up, but we've got 2 minutes until homeroom starts. So, I don't know about y'all, but I'm leaving," Kamryn said and started walking. "Oh, Lexie, Connor, you guys will shadow me for the day. Our schedules are the same. Connor plays the Trombone, Lexie, like us!" She said, smiling.

"Cool," I said, looking at him appreciatively. Most people were not cool enough to play the Trombone. "Let us be on our way!" I said in a fake British accent.

We walked to room 101 just as the bell rang. The teacher started talking.

"Ok, class. I'm going to call roll, and then the whole school will take a little thing where you answer some questions about yourself. You will bring them to me when you are done. Now. Ana Adams?

"Here,"

"Kiley Briant?"

"Here,". So the Mrs. Levy went on.

"Alexandria Ellis?"

"Here," I said quickly. She went on and soon she was done. The Mrs. Levy handed out the papers and we started. This is how it went.

**Name ****Lexie Ellis (Alexandria Ellis)**

**Question 1: What is your favorite color?**

**Light Pink**

**Question 2: Hair Color?**

**Chocolate Brown.**

**Question 3: Any siblings?**

**1**

**Question 4: Religion?**

**Christian**

**Question 5: Who is your best friend?**

**Hannah, Katelyn, Kamryn**

Annnnd, it's over. That was torture. Not really. I don't mind.

Finally! It's lunch, the best time of the day. I walked in the lunch room. The news of my arrival had gone down, so I could walk in without a hoodie. I walked to the table where all of my other friends were sitting, Kamryn had walked ahead while I waited for Chelsea. I looked at Kamryn and saw that she was in an argument with a black haired, blue eyed girl. I heard Kamryn.

"Why can't you move over 2 seats so my friends can sit down. You'll still be able to sit with your friends!" Kamryn said angrily.

"Because. _I'm _waiting for 2 of my friends to get here," said the other girl. I walked over to the girl.

"Hi! What's your name?" I asked.

"Thalia," She said grumpily.

"Well, Kamryn, Thalia, it's only fair that whoever's friends get here first gets the seats, right?"

"I guess," Thalia grumbled.

"Well, isn't that great! I'm here Kamryn!"

"You tricked me!" Said Thalia, looking sort of miffed. "I like you. You are clever,".

"Thank you, thank you very much," I said while bowing. I looked at Chelsea and she looked like she was about to start laughing any second now.

"I'm Lexie," I, obviously, said. We all sat down to start eating when Ethan and his buddies walked in. I tried to look without looking obvious. I was looking until,

"Hey guys!" He looked over at Ethan. Ethan was looking at a laughing kid who seemed to be laughing about something Ethan didn't like. His eyes kept getting angrier and angrier until Ethan punched him in the face. Hard. "Man, I want to hurt that guy right now. He has no right to do that just because he doesn't like something that someone says to him. I hate bullies,".

Ethan looked at his phone as if that punch never happened. He looked at the message he got and his face got pale. He looked like he was flinching when he saw it. I looked at my friends. Someone was missing…

"Lexie!" I felt 2 somethings colliding in my back. I laughed.

"Hannah! Katelyn! I missed y'all so much!" We started giggling. They found it funny that I still had my southern accent after traveling all over the world for my tour. What was funnier is that mine had grown more than it ever had.

"So," Hannah said, sitting on my lap, while Katelyn plopped on Kamryn's. "How is your life? Haven said her first word! I was so proud of my baby!" Hannah's face glowed with that glow that only mothers had.

"Life is good. But you know all about mine. I don't know anything about your's!"

"Well, Braden and I are in a long distance. I know he's Ethan's brother, but he loves me so much, and they are so different,".

"That's cool. And I'm not mad. I'm glad you're happy. As long as Katelyn and I are the maids of honors!"

"But of course," Hannah said British- like

"Hey," Katelyn said, "Brent asked Jasmine if she would marry him. She said yes. I'm so proud of my big bother- I mean, brother!"

"Awe. I'm invited, right?" Katelyn nodded. We were all laughing until the bell rang, P.E passed and then I had Math, which was boring. I just don't really care for math. It's not my thing.

I walked into History and sighed. The desks were in pairs, and they were assigned. I walked to my desk and waited for my partener to arrive. When I saw my partner, I wanted to go die in a hole. It was Ethan. Just my luck. Just mine.

**Annnnd we're done! Tell me if you want them to be this long, or if it needs to be shorter. I wanted to introduce some **_**very **_**big main characters, so no demigods in this chapter. Chelsea's last name is Ride. Thank you to the few people who have reviewed, followed, or favorited. Ok so most of this story will be in the mortals P.O.V but there will be demigods in each chapter if I can sqeeze them in. There will be a special guest next chapter.**

**Song recommendation: Grown Men Don't Cry by Tim McGraw**

**Book recommendation: The Island Series by Gordon Korman**

**Please review, favorite, or follow. Just so I know that you are there.**

**Later,**

**PothenaIsMyLife**


	4. Concerts and Problems

**What's up, peeps? I'm so happy that whoever is reading this is reading this! I'm going to reply to reviews now! Oh, also, I'm sorry I have not updated in forever days. I've had a crazy few weeks, Please review. Favorites and follows are cool, but I really care for reviews. Oh, and if anyone hasn't realized, this story is not just demigods.**

**techyy: Lexie is. Not Connor, though. He's not mortal, and all the Blessed One's are mortal. There are 5 Blessed One's in that chapter, though! Keep reviewing!**

**So, I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for. Like, this was the only one, but I won't put a minimum on how many reviews I must receive in order to update again because I'm nice person. But please, review. It really helps you keep going with a story. If I don't get any, I might start doing that. Oh, by the way. I changed my mind. Chelsea's last name is Abad.**

**Disclaimer: Well, my names not Rick, I'm a girl, and currently am in school. Soooo... yeah, don't own Mr. Jackson. Or Mrs. Jackson. Or any other 'Jackson'. Except my dog. I hope you don't mind Lexie's P.O.V being first.**

**Lexie's P.O.V**

Great. Just perfect. Ethan. History partner. Same seats. Whole. Year. Joy. Just… amazing. Ethan voiced my thoughts.

"Well, isn't this just great? Amazing. Partners with a girl who hates me and broke up with me for some unknown reason. Yay!" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Just leave me alone! It's not like we have to talk. Just, sit together. Don't look at me, I won't look at you," I said, very mean-like. Hah! Take that! Sorry… I'm a little… Weird. Yeah. Weird. That's the word. Oh! Sorry, I get distracted easily. He looked like he was about to say something, but Mrs. Mcintire chose that moment to say something.

"Ok class. I know that I have let you been sitting wherever you won't for the past few weeks, but today you have gotten your assigned seats for the rest of the year. Ok, so now that that's covered, today we are talking about Greek Mythology. Those of you who are taking Greek, you can read. Just be quiet," She started talking about Chaos and the Primordials, and all the stuff that I already know about.

"Great," I muttered, "I get to sit with you for the rest of the year. You, the jerk who breaks girls hearts faster than you get their names," He looked hurt by that comment for a second, but it was off his face so quick, I thought I was imagining it. I got out my book, _The Fault In Our Stars_. It is such a good book. It shows how in real life, people die right in the middle of the best things in their lives. And it was the saddest book in the world, and sad depressing stuff is my weakness. And no, I am not depressed myself, just like depressing stuff. Ok, back to the point. I was reading. I read for about 30 more minutes, then Mrs. Mcintire said something.

"Ok, before you go, I want everyone, including the people who are in Greek, to do a project on a Greek God. You will work with partners," Everyone got excited at that, "Whom I have already chosen," Everyone got disappointed at that. "You will work with your table partner. I will pass out details on your way out. You might want to start working on it today," With that, the bell rang. "Ok, class. Bye," Mrs. Mcintire stood by the door and gave people the papers.

"Thank you," I said before walking out. I started walking to science with Ethan, who just happened to have science, too. "So where should we meet up to do the project?"

"When?" He asked.

"Today at 6:30 at my house," I answered him. His face got all scrunched up at that.

"Oh, that doesn't work with me today. Maybe tomorrow at… Little Caesars. I get on break at 6, so you can just meet me there," He said, with those scrunched eyebrows he does when he's thinking. He looks _so_ cute… No! He is not cute! He is the ugliest person on the face of this planet!... Ok, so that's not the case, but I do _not_ like him. Not after he decided to go and cheat on me with that slut! Yes! Go girl power! Anyways, I was about to ask why, when Connor comes up to me.

"Hey Lexie! Are you doing anything tonight?" He looked really hyper.

"Connor," I said carefully, "What's wrong? And yes I'm free," Just them, a fairly cute blonde boy came up behind Connor. Wait a second… I just remembered, concert tonight!

"Connor! You weren't supposed to eat that! You don't need that much sugar. Plus, I think you're scaring your little girlfriend," The blonde boy said all this all in one breath.

"I don't like her!" Connor said with a red face. Meanwhile, Ethan was watching this all like it was a Tennis match.

"I'm feelin' the love, y'all. Really. Really feeling it," I said sarcastically. Ethan was still going back and forth. I wonder about him...

"I like you!" Connor said, "Just not that way! I like Kam- I mean, someone else that way!" I was about to get Kamryn and start doing a happy dance when the blonde boy interjected.

"Hi," Blondie said, "My name is Malcolm Aldo, and I am _so _sorry about him. When he has sugar, he gets a little… Scary," So blondies name was Malcolm.

"Hi! My name is Lexie," Just then, Kamryn came up behind me.

"What's up, Connor? I mean, I know since we have all our classes together, but, yeah…" She said that all in one breath, really fast. Her face was bright red, either from embarrassment or not breathing. Y'know, that could be serious… Not breathing, I mean.

"Hey Kamryn. I guess I'm chopped liver, since my best friend chooses the guy she just met over the person who has been her friend for 8 years, going on 9," I said sarcastically. Y'know, I'm doing a lot of that lately.

"Ok Kamryn, Lexie. We have 2 extra concert tickets for a concert. It's tonight. Do you guys want to go?" Connor said, magically calming down when Kamryn got here.

"We can't," Kamryn said apologetically, "We have plans tonight,"

"But Lexie said you guys were free," Connor said, looking confused.

"I forgot that I had plans," I said.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked. Oh no. I can't very well tell him that I have a concert tonight. That would blow my cover very quick. I mean, I've only known this guy for today.

"Umm… Kamryn and I are babysitting tonight!" I said, hoping he didn't notice my hesitation.

"Ok," Then Connor turned to Ethan, "What's up? Do you wanna go?" Noticing Ethan's look, he hastily added, "It starts at 8. We can pick you up," Ethan looked hesitant, but finally he nodded.

"Sure, just let me ask my dad," I looked at Kamryn as the one minute bell rang, and we started walking away. Boys…

**Unknown P.O.V (Special guest!)**

I was walking down the halls of Goode High. I had just come from the dead right before the Doors of Death were closed, as an 18 year old. I had heard about Percy and Annabeth going to tartarus. That Nico kid also went. I remember when I had heard. I had felt numb. In my mind, she had never really gotten to grow up. And now she never would. But she had Percy, Thalia, and all her other friends. I thought back to whenever I was one of those friends, but I just had to go and ruin it. People were surprised I made it to Elysium, after what I did, but they accepted and forgave me.

Anyways, I was walking down the hall. I had heard some rumors that the others (Percy, Annabeth etc.) were coming, but I paid them no heed. Rumors travel fast in Elysium. In Elysium, we are prepped to believe in the Christian God. Weird, since we had spent our whole life being told not to believe that. But, we knew not to believe everything we were told. I had learned from personal experience. Rumors spread fast. I looked down. My seventh period is… Hah Hah! Science! Joy… I hate Science! I speed walked to my demise. Yay! I walked into the Science classroom and sat down. I think the teacher's name was… Ms. Seerey. Yeah, that's it. The teacher started calling roll.

"Naail Abad?" A Indian skinned- dark haired boy answered.

"Here," He said quietly.

"Muslim terrorist!" A boy yelled at him. The other boy looked hurt. **(I, in no way, think that all Muslim people are terrorists. I am just trying to make a point that people stereotype. I am totally against stereotypes. Plus, this "Muslim" boy will be an important part of this story. Also, he's not Muslim. His parents are, BUT NOT HIM. I mean, I have nothing against Muslim people, but I'm Christian. I really don't know how they do things, as in religion and stuff. Sorry if this comment offends anyone) **Oh my gods. I can't believe he just said that. I was about to get up when a girl stood up.

"Ακούστε, σας λίγο σκατό" She spat at him. She knew Greek… Maybe she's a demigod… Don't know. "αν νομίζετε ότι είναι εντάξει να το κάνουμε αυτό, θα είναι τόσο λάθος. Θα καταστρέψει τη ζωή σας πιο γρήγορα από ό, τι μπορείτε να πείτε το φως. Έχω περισσότερη δύναμη από ό, τι σε λίγο το δάχτυλό μου," Woah, she was angry.

"Uh, what language are you speaking, freak" That racist dude said.

"Freak? _I'm _the freak. Do you know who I am?" Suddenly, the racist dude got a fearful look on his face, as if she really could ruin his life…

"Moving on," Ms. Seerey said loudly. We all shut up. "Janie Carter?"

"Here,"

"Luke Castellan," I was about to answer, but then I saw a girl who looked so much like Thalia it was scary… Gasp. No, it couldn't be. I turned around quickly and said,

"Here,"

"Luke?" The girl gasped. I turned around and saw the blue eyed, black haired girl. My eyes widened. Thalia.

*****I am such an awesome line break and if you don't agree, I will blast you with my water gun*****

***End of school***

**Ethan's P.O.V**

"Dad, please? It means I won't be bothering you tonight!" I was begging my father to go to that concert.

"FIne! But when you get home, you are going to clean the house until it's spotless! Understand?"

"Yes sir!" I said quickly into the phone.

"Bye," he said, then he hung up. Yay!

"Hey, Ethan," Some girl whom I've never seen in my life walked up to me. "My parent are out of town this weekend. Do you want to come over? We can have a lot of fun…" Why not? She was ok looking, in that slutty, trashy kind of way.

"Why not? Where's your house? I'll be there at 6 on Saturday," I said. Don't look at me like that!

"Ok," She gave me her address and winked. "Bye,"

"Bye," I said flirtatiously. As if I actually _liked _her. She was just another girl who was using me. Then again, so was I. The using part, not the girl part. That would be weird… Yeah, weird. I ran my hand through my rusty light brown hair and sighed. I was about to walk home and get some clean clothing on when I heard someone talking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The girl, who I confirmed was Lexie.

"I don't know. I just, y'know, actually liked Ethan. I knew I shouldn't have thought I was special, but I still thought maybe I was different," I think that it was that girl Chelsea. None of these girls are different, they need to learn that.

"Hey, you are special. And he's a jerk. I remember when I dated him. He wasn't like this until the end" Lexie said.

"You dated him?" She sounded surprised.

"Oh yeah. We dated for almost a year, before I dumped him. I don't want to go into the details. The point is, he's changed a lot," I _still _don't know what I did.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about that," Wait a second, are they friends or something? I thought Lexie hated her… Girls are so, so confusing. One minute they're at each other's throats, the next they're FBF's, or however that goes.

"Oh well! Life goes on. Plus, I mean, now I'm famous, and I have my dreams. I'm good. You'll find somebody someday," Lexie said. Woah, that hurt. I gulped.

"I heard someone," Chelsea said and I tried to bite back another gulp of fear.

"Yeah, I heard them too," I ran to the lockers and tried to blend in. Maybe it would work… Probably not. Oh well.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Percy! Get dressed! We're going to that concert and you don't need to look like you just fought a hellhound," Annabeth was talking to me while I stared at the fish tank.

"Why? You never usually care about this! Why start now?" I said. Annabeth was a lot moodier these days… Apparently that was not the right thing to say.

"Because I can! I don't want people we're slobs! You are going to get dressed right now even if I have to knock you out!" What is with her? She's never like this! I mean, sometimes she cares about this stuff, if it's like a fancy restaurant, but that's about it.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? You're never like this!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I need to tell you something after the concert, but right now, _please_ get dressed," She said, looking at me with pleading eyes. I gave in.

"Ok. I love you?" I tried.

"Love you, too. I'm sorry I was acting like that. Meet the others and me in the kitchen, ok?"

"Ok. Hey, how did you like the first day of school? My only bad part was when that Ethan dude punched that dude in the face for nothing. My best part was when Luke came back!" I said that all in one breath.

"Yeah, I'm so happy he's back! I think Thala's in love with him. And, he's so much happier than he ever has been. Oh, and I had a good day. That Lexie girl and her friend Kamryn are pretty nice. So are her other friends," Annabeth said. She was really moody today. Angry, upset, regretful, and then happy. Oh well.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna get dressed,"

"Ok. Bye, love," She said. Let's add loving to the list.

"Bye," She walked out and closed the door. I took of my shirt and grabbed the button- down shirt Annabeth picked out for me. I pulled it on and buttoned it up. I wonder who the extra tickets are for. I mean, one is for Luke, but Connor found someone he wanted to take, and he won't tell us. I wonder why… Ooh, look! The pretty fish is swimming. Oh, wait. I'm back. I walked out of my room into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! How about we leave now?" I said.

"Sure!" Connor said. We walked out to the cars and Drew did something.

"Bus," and the cars magically turned into one, big bus. Not a school bus, but just a regular bus.

"How'd you do that?" Calypso asked, in awe.

"The gods said that we could turn the cars into any car we wanted," She said.

"Oh. Well, Connor, tell us the address so we can pick them up," Malcolm said.

"Ok," Connor told us the address and we got in the car and drove there.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

"Father, please, stop. Please!" I was begging him. He was whipping me with a belt and kicking me repeatedly in the stomach and leg. "I have to go to that concert! Please, stop!"

**Mr. Robinson's P.O.V**

I looked down at the boy who was pleading with me to stop, and I felt a twinge of guilt. But I shook it off. Children ruined my life, so I would ruin a child's. But I stopped. No one could suspect anything.

"Fine," I growled. I say that a lot these days… "But you better be home by 9, you fat, ugly asshole!" Ethan looked wounded by that. I laughed.

"Yes sir," He whispered and walked to his room. I felt another twinge of guilt when I heard him collapse on his bed and start sobbing. I shook it off.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

I collapsed on my bed sobbing. I knew I was fat and ugly. Girls only went out with me out of pity… I eventually stopped crying and sighed.

I limped to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. I shoved two fingers down my throat and puked up what little food I'd eaten today. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I am _so _messed up. But what's the point of stopping? I got up, grabbed my razor, and swiped it across my stomach and arms. ' _You are weak, and fat, and ugly. No one will ever love you'._

"Stop," I gurgled. The puke was coming up again. I leaned over the toilet and heaved up my stomach acid. I got up, and I got in the shower and washed away the blood. I sighed in relief. The water always soothed my wounds. It didn't heal them, but it made them feel better until I got out. It always came back. But it was welcome relief. I washed off the blood and turned off the shower. I limped over to my bed and sat down. ' _Now time to get clean clothing'_. I turned to my dresser and pulled open drawers and pulled stuff on. I wonder who's concert we're going to…

I walked out my room and sighed. Dad was going to come home drunk… I walked over to the door and walked out of my apartment. I limped down the steps outside and fell. I groaned. I had hit my stomach too… I got to my knees and puked in the bushes just as Connor and them pulled up. Just. My. Luck. I pushed myself up and got in that bus they had.

"Hey, Ethan! Are you ok?" Connor said, looking concerned. It was probably fake.

"Yeah," I said, putting on a fake smile. "One question, though. Who are we going to see?"

"Oh, a girl named Lexie Ellis! It's funny, how she has the same name as the other Lexie Ellis," An African- American girl said happily. Oh, boy, were they in for a surprise.

"Yeah," I said. Oh well. They'd find out eventually. I sat down next to a blonde girl with scary, but beautiful, grey eyes. Her boyfriend, I'm assuming, a boy with jet black hair and sea- green eyes, glared at me. "Woah, man. I'm not going to hit on your girlfriend," He looked satisfied with that answer. People were still glaring at me, though. This is gonna be one long ride…

**Annnnd, we're done. I'm sorry if this wasn't a very good chapter. Also, there has been a bad car crash in Bryant. A semi and regular sized truck were involved. The man who died one of my best friend's dads. My friend's name is Sami, and I would like you to keep her and her family in your prayers, please, if you pray.**

**This was not the best thing I have ever written, in my opinion. I'm trying, y'all. I am. And I love this story, but I feel like since no one is reviewing, no one likes it. That hurts, so please review. Please. I got **_**one **_**review in fourteen days. Please, review. I have 7, and 1 is from me. I cannot stress this enough. Please review.**

**I am so sorry about that Percabeth scene. I am so tired, and I wanted to get this done. I'm sorry. **

**Please review! Love y'all!**

**Happy Valentine's day,**

**PothenaIsMyLife**


	5. Kids, Concerts, and Soldiers

**Sooo, not many reviews… I did get one more follower, though. Also, I posted a Solangelo one-shot, so thanks to everyone who reviewing and viewed it. Check it out. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself. Nothing but good things… I hope. Anyways, we left off at Ethan and the demigods leaving for the concert. Luke showed up and there was a Percabeth moment. I know it wasn't the best, but it certainly was not the worst thing on Fanfiction. Please review!**

**DaughterofApollo32: Thank you for reviewing! I've been trying to work on that. I just am having trouble knowing **_**how**_**. Could you help me with that? Thanks for favoriting, also.**

**Love everyone who reviewed has reviewed (which only 5 different people have) But I have 8 followers and 4 favorites, so good. This chapter will be about the concert and the demigods finding out about Lexie, soooo yeaaah, I'm sorry if this isn't very good. I hope you like it. I need suggestions from you guys, soooo review? Please? Also, all the boys that are blessed, are, well, really tall. I have a thing for tall guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any powers, songs, or book characters that show up in this chapter.**

**Hannah's P.O.V**

"M- Moma? Where going?" Haven said from the back seat, her light brown eyes sparkling as I turned around to tell her. I wasn't driving, so there was probably not going to be a wreck. Her big brown eyes were filled with question, and I softly smiled at her.

"Well, sweetie, we're going to Aunty Lexie's music concert," I said, hoping she'd understand.

"Moosick?" She said, her big, brown eyes going wide with excitement. I nodded and was about to say something when Katelyn, who was driving, cut in.

"Hey, Hannah. Braden told me to tell you he was moving to New York. He's gonna stay in a hotel until he finds someone to live with," Well, this was a pleasant surprise. Wait! He could stay with Haven and I. Of course, I was staying with Katelyn and Brent, her older brother.

"First; Why isn't he staying with Ethan and his dad? Second; He can stay with us!" I said. I thought Ethan missed his brother!

"Well, Braden told me that his dad said there wasn't enough room. Braden proposed the idea that he could stay in Ethan's room, but Ethan refused to share his room with his 'slime ball of a brothel', in his own words. And I guess he could stay with us," Katelyn said this all in breath, her long, light brown hair swinging as she turned to face the wheel again. She was such a weirdo… I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. Haven suddenly babbled something from the back seat.

"Baden sweeping at house?" Haven giggled, then continued, "Way! He funny!" She said, then giggled again.

"Yeah, baby," She said in her baby voice, "He is funny!" She giggled, then leaned back and tickled her.

"Mommy! Swop it! Stop!" She screamed, giggles exploding out of her mouth. I giggled too.

"Ok, sweetie. We're here, anyways," I said. I hopped out of the car when Katelyn stopped it and went back and opened the door to get Haven out of her car seat. I grinned when I saw her. "C'mon," I grunted, lifting her out of the seat. She was getting so big… I smiled. She was anything but a mistake, no matter what anyone said. I looked at her again and felt an overwhelming sensation come over me. I would die for this baby. I loved her more than anything in the world. The only thing I loved more was God. I looked at Katelyn and smiled. She was my best friend. Her and Lexie, and I never would have made it through the pregnancy without them, since my boyfriend just sorta… Left me when he found out.

"Oh, Hannah. Forgot to mention this: Braden is meeting us here, backstage," Katelyn said, and smiled, then suddenly frowned. "Wait… You need to act surprised when you see him, because I wasn't supposed to tell you. Okay?' I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'll act surprised," Katelyn looked visibly relieved, but I smiled evilly, "But, for a price. You have to say yes to the next 5 dates Noah asks you on. Ok?" She was frowning, but she nodded.

"Fine, but you have to pay me $20, because I need to pay someone back for a bet they won," Oh. My. Gosh. She was so irresponsible.

"Okay, fine, but- hey, wait a sec! Is that Ethan? And those other kids from school?" I asked, seeing kids that looked remarkably like the ones from school. They were even the same height, but it couldn't be them! If they found out about Lexie, they might be angry. She touched Katelyn's shirt, and it got a little more colorful. That always happened for some reason, whenever she touched something with her hands that was not grey, black, or white. Like, it became brighter and more colorful. Anyways, Katelyn turned to look at her.

"I'm not sure about the others, but that's definitely Ethan. Y' know, I can see why Lexie dated him. He has abs you can see coming from a mile away. In fact, all the new boys do, too," Did I mention this about her? She's a little, well... How do I put this kindly? Oh, what the heck. She is horribly boy crazy. It's scary. She used to immediately fall in love with any boy who was remotely good looking. Thankfully, she had gotten over _that _before our friends started dating. It would have been a disaster.

"Yes, well, I noticed that all the new boys also either had a crush or a girlfriend, so don't flirt with them. You know how we feel about that, especially Lexie. Also, you know she dated him for his personality," She looked offended by that.

"I know. I wasn't planning on it, either. There are plenty of free boys who have good faces and bodies. And, you have to admit, no one believes she _just _dated him for his personality," Katelyn said, matter- of- faculty. She had a point…

"Whatever. Let's start walking backstage so we can say hi and get our seats," And we started walking, before we accidentally walked straight into Ethan.

"Owww," Ethan groaned, leaning over. Katelyn looked angry at that.

"Oh, stop whining, you little piece of," I cut her off before she could say more.

"Katelyn," I whispered to her, "I think we actually hurt him, or else he wouldn't be groaning in pain," I then tilted my head up so I could look at him. Good God, this guy was tall. I mean, I was used to people being taller than me, I was short. Like, 5 foot 5. But he was even taller than Lexie and Braden, Lexie being 5 foot 11 and Braden being 6 foot 5. Ok, back on track now. I looked up and said,

"Sorry, we didn't see you. By the way, why did you tell your dad you didn't want Braden staying with you?" Because I _could _even be nice to people who cheated on my best friend. But he still needed a little reprimanding.

"Simple. We. Don't. _Like_ each other," He said, then walked after his friends.

"Somebody has anger issues," Katelyn muttered, and I nodded. Haven chose that moment to pipe up.

"Who dat?" She said, pointing at his retreating figure.

"That," I said, pointing at Mr. Nightmare, "Is Braden's brother," I said, then we started walking again. And that's when we noticed Braden Godwin had been behind us the whole time.

**Drew's P.O.V**

We were walking to the gates where we showed our tickets when that Ethan dude got knocked into by the pretty girl with the kid. I was surprised he was actually in pain, real pain. I mean, it would be kind of a dull sort of hurt, but it would go away after a few seconds. But he made it look like it really hurt. I was suspicious, but I stopped thinking about him when I saw the guy who had been behind the two teenage girls. He had dark brown hair that was gelled forward with his bangs hanging down to one side. He had dark, navy blue eyes and he was built like a football player. He looked like he was around 6 foot 6. In other words, he was hot. I looked around and saw that I was the only one who saw him. He put a finger to his lips, and I nodded. He smiled at me and I blushed so red that the red angry bird would be red with envy. See what I did there? I'm so not funny! Anyway, his smile was so _hot_. As they walked away, I guess I looked like I was about to start drooling or something, because Piper said,

"Drew, hate to burst your bubble, but we're going to the gate. You coming?" Piper and I had a better relationship now that she knew about how I was bullied outside of camp. I nodded. Ethan walked over to my and said something that surprised me.

"You looking at Godwin?" He asked, smirking like he knew something that I didn't.

"What's it to you? Is his name really Godwin?" I asked.

"Well, his name is actually John, but we call him Braden. His last name is Godwin," Seeing my confused expression, he gave a simpler definition. "Just call him Braden,"

"Ok. But still, what's it to you?" He chuckled at that.

"What is it to me? Well, Godwin was my best friend before and incident we both had with our girlfriends a while back. He… hated me afterwards. I know what happened with his girl, but I don't know why he hates me. It's not like I tried to do it," He muttered the last part. I felt bad for him. He looked genuinely sad about the Braden thing, and that's not an expression that you see guys having these days. I decided something.

"Hey, Ethan. What's your number? I think we could be good friends," I said before letting him get the wrong idea. He looked surprised.

"Ummm, sure. It's +1 (501)- 625-7834," He said. I quickly typed that in my phone. **(A/N: Do not actually call this number. The area code is a Bryant area code, so you'll be calling some dude or girl from Arkansas. And if you just want to call this number for the heck of it, for the love of God. Don't. Mention. The. Fanfiction. It won't be very hard to figure out who wrote it. There's only like, 2 girls who play the Trombone at my schools, and that's me and Kamspanda8888. Sorry about this long author's note. Please excuse it) **

"Well, let's catch up with the others," I proposed, and he sighed with relief.

"Okay," We jogged up to see them, Ethan doing a strange limp thing. We handed the gate person our tickets and walked to our seats, in the front row. We sat together.

"Y' know, this is my first concert. I'm so excited!" I said excitedly, and Ethan looked surprised.

"Really? I've been to thousands. My ex and I used to go to them all the time. It was so fun. You'll have a good time," He said, getting a wistful expression on his face. I nodded. Soon, the opening act walked on stage. Ethan gasped. "No way… I love him," I was surprised, too. This was Brad Paisley.

"So do I. He was my idol growing up," I whispered. I was so surprised and happy.

"Look, they're going to sing Whiskey Lullaby," He said as Alison Krauss walked on stage. They started singing.

(**Bold; Brad Paisley. **_Italics; Alison Krauss. _Underlined; Both)

***Music 12 seconds

**She put him out**

**Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette**

**She broke his heart**

**He spent his whole life trying to forget**

**We watched him drink his pain away**

**A little at a time**

**But he never could get drunk enough**

**To get her off his mind**

**Until the night…**

**He put that **bottle to his head

And pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short

But this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with bis face down in the pillow

With a note that said

I'll love her 'till I die

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la

_The rumors flew_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough_

_To get him off her mind_

_Until the night…_

_She put that _bottle to her head

And pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short

But this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby…

"I love this song," I whispered. It was so sad. Alison Krauss left after that and Brad sang Perfect Storm, River Bank, and Then. And then, he left the stage. And then it became pitch dark. Then we heard something.

Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did

Hah

Time for a little revenge…

And then, the stage lights came on, including a spot light. And then, the Lexie Ellis from school came out singing.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, nor would I have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_And, she thinks I'm psycho_

_'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_

_So it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_(Think about what you did)_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him, but I'll always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

Everyone was applauding except us demigods. Most of us were glaring at her, wondering why we trusted her, and the others were just in shock. We couldn't believe that she was on that stage. I can guarantee this. We all felt like we had been punched in the gut. Connor muttered,

"That's why she looked so familiar. Babysitting my ass. I hate her and Kamryn," He looked so sad and angry.

"Guys, don't give her a hard time. She just-" Ethan was saying this, until Piper cut him off.

"Shut up. No one wants you here. She doesn't have an excuse for it. It's one thing to not bring it up. It's another to deliberately lie about it," I can't believe she said that. Apparently, neither could Piper, because she looked shocked with the words that had come out of her mouth. Ethan looked extremely hurt by them. "Ethan, I'm sor-" He cut her off.

"No, you're right Piper. No one wants me here. I can tell. I'm not stupid. Lets just listen to the rest of the concert and I'll find another ride home," He turned around in his seat, but Piper wasn't doing that.

"Ethan, please," She said putting charmspeak into her words, "I'm sorry. People want you here," But Ethan shook his head. How did he resist her charmspeak…?

"No, they don't. Leave me alone, okay?" He said. Lexie sang like 10 more songs, but we weren't really listening. Ethan looked pained the whole time. The only time we listened was the last song, and that's because it was extremely thoughtful.

"Ok," Lexie said, "This next song was one a soldier wanted me to sing for his wife if anything happened to him. It's called If You're Reading This. He wrote it. He sent me the lyrics and told me his wife would be here tonight. She doesn't know yet. I would like Ana Ray Arenella to come to the stage, please. This is from your husband," I blond- haired, pregnant girl who looked scared stood up and came to the stage. Lexie handed her a piece of paper. "Don't read ahead. This song is by Nick Arenella ," Lexie started singing.

_If you're reading this_

_My mama's sitting there_

_Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here_

_I sure wish I could give you one more kiss_

_And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

_Well, I'm laying down my gun_

_I'm hanging up my boots_

_I'm up here with God_

_And we're both watching over you_

_[Chorus]_

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul is where my mama always prayed that it would go_

_If you're reading this, I'm already home_

_If you're reading this_

_Halfway around the world_

_I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl_

_I hope she looks like you_

_I hope she fights like me_

_She stands up for the innocent and the weak_

_I'm laying down my gun_

_Hanging up my boots_

_Tell dad, I don't regret that I've followed in his shoes_

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul is where my mama always prayed that it would go_

_If you're reading this, I'm already home_

_If you're reading this, there is going to come a day_

_You move on and find someone else and that's okay_

_Just remember this_

_I'm in a better place_

_Soldiers live in peace, and angels sing amazing grace_

_So lay me down_

_In that open field out on the edge of town_

_And know my soul is where my mama always prayed that it would go_

_If you're reading this, I'm already home_

Everyone was either sobbing or on the edge of it at the end. Lexie was crying and holding Ana, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth said, before breaking down in Percy's arms, who looked confused and sad at the same time.

"I'm so sorry," Lexie was whispering in her headmic over and over again. Finally, everyone got up and left when Ana left. I left that concert feeling a mixture of anger, confusion, and overall sadness.

**That was sad, I hope. It was supposed to be. I hope everyone liked it and will review. Poor Ana and Ethan! I bet Drew's P.O.V surprised you… I picked those 3 songs because 1: They all hold an important message, whether you like it or not; 2: Those were the songs that were playing; 3: Those are my favorite artists, along with Blake Shelton and Carrie Underwood, in the world. I hope y'all liked this. Please pray for our soldiers. They are over in Afghanistan fighting a war. Anyone who isn't American, pray for yours also. Please. No one is thankful enough for them. Pray for the enemy and your side. Pray that they'll come to their senses. Please.**

**Even though World Peace will not fix all problems, pray for it,**

**PothenaIsMyLife**


	6. Nightmares and Babies

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been really busy. Please review this chapter**

**Fourtrisforever3: Thank you for the sweet review! I'm sure you'll get better. I wasn't born with good grammar. I had to learn it. Learn from all the stories you read. But really, Thank you. Please review again!**

**Disclaimer: I would not be in school or a girl or 11 if I was Uncle Rick.**

**Warning: Mentions of rape, 1 or 2 cuss words, and Solangelo! **

**Lexie P.O.V**

"That was really sweet, what you did. I feel so bad for that woman. Pregnant and her husband is dead. I think I would have a heart attack if we switched places," Said Hannah. I was sitting here in shock. Partly from sadness and partly from fear. Sadness is obvious and fear because I saw Ethan and the others in the crowd.

"Thanks. I do too," I said, feeling my ice. I had iced over the tabletop. I had ice powers, like Elsa from Frozen, only I can control mine way better. They only come out when I'm really nervous or any other really strong emotion. Only Hannah, Katelyn, and Kamryn know about them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hannah asked, seeing the ice. I sighed.

"Well, Ethan is here, Connor, Percy, and them are here. They looked really angry when they saw I had lied," I said

"Oh. That sucks. I need to tell you something, though," Banana- I mean, Hannah, said. Stop looking at me like that…

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you know why Ethan refused to live with Braden. I know you know him the best because you, y'know…" Hannah trailed off at the end. I had to stop myself from nodding like I did in Kindergarten when I'm excited. I won't go into the details.

"Well, I know that they started getting angry at each other around the time Isabella died. It got worse when we… Broke up, for obvious reasons. I feel bad, because I feel like I'm part of the reason they are angry at each other. Oh, and Hannah, you do know that it's not a forbidden subject, right?" I said, though I guess I didn't convince her, because she just shrugged that off.

"Whatever. Ok, thanks. Oh, by the way, act like you don't know anything about the incident with Connor and them. Just approach them slowly and avoid the subject act clueless," Hannah said, and then Kamryn piped up,

"Well, should we leave? Hannah, just hop in the car with Boyfriend Braden, Lexie, my brother will take you home then drop me off at the house," She said really fast. Boyfriend Braden…?

"Is that what we're calling him now? Boyfriend Braden?" Hannah said as we walked to the doors, while I mumbled about how much I hated the dark.

"Well, he is a boyfriend, and Godwin isn't, so Boyfriend Braden it is!" Kamryn said, proud with her discovery.

"Ok…" We kept walking until I ran into something hard. I looked up and saw it was a guy, who was on the phone. I bent over in pain when I bumped into him. Did it hurt that bad...?

"Nevermind dad, I'll find a ride," He grunted into the phone. I then realized it was Ethan, and I glared. He looked down at me and smirked. Why must he be 8 inches taller than me!?

"You're gonna be in some crap tomorrow. They're really angry at you," He said, looking at me with those eyes that never ceased to amaze me. They changed from blue, to green, to brown when he faced different angles.

"Well, that's great. They're never going to forgive me. I shouldn't have lied… I just wish no one brought it up," I said. I felt so guilty.

"It'll be ok. Oh, by the way. Could you maybe give me a ride to my place? I kind of ditched my ride," He said sheepishly. I sighed. I hate helping people who have hurt me. But...

"Ask Kamryn's brother," I sighed, and walked to Kobe. I tapped him on the shoulder,

"Yes?" He muttered. I pulled him out of the car.

"Ethan needs a ride home. You're taking him. He'll tell you his address," I said, yanking him to Ethan.

"What's your address?" Kobe said to Ethan.

"Mayville apartments," Ethan looked embarrassed by that, and Kobe looked skeptical.

"Dude, you live in a pretty sketchy place," Kobe said. I guess I looked confused, because Ethan said,

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it," We got in the car where Kamryn was waiting, and she glared when she saw Ethan.

"What is _he _doing here?" She asked him.

"Your brother is giving me a ride home," He mumbled, then looked out the window. Two minutes later, we got to a really shabby and sketchy looking part of town. I had been in some pretty sketchy places before, one of them I'd never forget, but this definitely made the top five. I started getting nervous.

"Um, Ethan, why do you live here? Isn't your father, like, a corporate lawyer?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, he was fired and he had to sell his old place before I moved here," He said.

"That sucks. Well, we're here! Bye," I said, while basically pushing him out of the car. I waved then we drove off.

Kobe dropped me off and I walked in the doors of my house. I grabbed a plum off the island in the center of the kitchen then jogged up to my room. I finished my plum, brushed my teeth, and then jumped on my bed, not bothering to change out of my black AC/DC shirt and jeans, both of which I had stolen from Ethan. I dozed off.

_I was running from the men. They were trying to kidnap Kamryn, Hannah, Katelyn, and I. I looked back and saw they were gaining on us._

"_Run faster!" Hannah screamed. We ran faster, but it was no use. Each one of them caught one of us around the waist. I reached back and punched my attacker. He punched me across the face and I screamed. He just broke my nose…_

"_Stop! Please! We're only 13…" I screamed. But my comment fell on deaf ears. They carried us into an abandoned warehouse. Kamryn said the only thing that she could say without sobbing._

"_This is so cliche. I mean, abandoned warehouse? That's in, like, every horror movie," I almost laughed at that, but I got choked up._

"_Now, pretty girl, you are going to do what we say, understand? Or the little one gets it," The ugliest, greasiest one said, pointing at Hannah. I gulped and nodded. "Ok, now strip!" I was shocked, and started shaking my head. I was too young._

"_Please, don't do this," I begged. I couldn't handle it._

"_Now, or I'll do it. I'll also slit her throat.," He growled, pointing at Hannah. I started taking my clothing off, disgusted at myself. He jumped on top of me and I screamed. This couldn't happen, it-_

I woke up gasping for air, clutching my throat. I started sobbing, thinking of what had happened that night. I cried for Kamryn, who had yet to trust any man after that. I cried for Hannah, who had been the happiest out of all of us, and she had that stripped away. But I mostly cried for Katelyn and myself. Katelyn because she had been the most innocent girl out of all of us, yet she looked at the most guys, and had that ripped from her in 5 seconds.. Then finally, myself because I had lost everything that night. My virginity, my trust, but mostly my ability not to feel fear. I kept having scenes playback. I didn't sleep a wink again that night.

**Will's P.O.V**

We were all talking about the concert.

"I feel bad. About Ethan and Lexie. I can understand why she lied, and I think I really struck him where it hurt," Piper was rambling, and Jason covered her mouth. I was sing beside Nico who was just sitting there looking so handsome and hot and gahh. And stuff.

"I wasn't mad, I was just surprised," Annabeth said, then dragged Percy off. We all one by one left the living room.

"Hey Nico," I said, catching him. He turned around. "Come to my room?" I asked.

"Sure," He said, and we walked to my room. We walked in and closed the door.

"Nico, I need to tell you something," I said nervously. I was really nervous, if you couldn't tell.

"And that something is?" He asked, and I almost forgot how to breath. Is dark Obsidian eyes were questioning, his pouty lips opened.

"I really, really- Y'know, this isn't working. Let me tell you a different way," With that, I crushed our lips together, wrapping my arms around his waist. He was frozen for a second, but then he wrapped his arms around my neck and started kissing me back. I pulled him toward me while he leaned back, pulling me onto the bed. We broke apart, putting our foreheads together, his breath tickling me.

"Woah," Nico said, then giggled. I looked at him, shocked. Nico. Doesn't. Giggle! "What?" He said defensively. "I'm happy!" He said. Instead of saying something, I kissed him lightly and said,

"Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" I asked him. He grinned and nodded. Well, I might as well tell him now… "Nico?" I asked after a short silence.

"Hmm?" He nodded, and I gulped.

"I think I'm in love with you," I said, and I swear he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I hold deep affections for you too," He said, and I punched him in the arms lightly. I rolled off him and started tickling him.

"Say it! Say you love me," He was laughing and gasping for air.

"Fine, fine! I love you!" I stopped tickling him and wrapped his small figure in my arms. We tangled our feet together and he laid his head on my chest. We kissed once more before falling asleep together.

**Kamryn's P.O.V**

We pulled up in Lexie's driveway and honked the horn. She walked out and I gasped when I saw her. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing that AC/DC shirt and jeans that were way too big. There were large bags underneath her eyes and her face was devoid of the small amount of makeup she usually wore. She walked to the car and yawned. Strangely enough, this reminded me of the time when she was 11 and I was 12, and we stayed up all night fangirling over every book we read. I was snapped out of this thought when she hopped in the car. She looked more tired up close. She didn't look _bad,_ just tired. Her face was really pale, which was weird for her usually tan complexion. Her eyes and lips stood out. I spoke after the short silence.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked worriedly. Her eyes flashed. She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," She mumbled, "I'm just tired," I nodded, but I wasn't convinced. We drove in silence to school. Once we got there, Lexie thanked Kobe and we got out of the car.

"Hey, I talked to Connor last night," I said, and she nodded. "He says they're not mad anymore," That got a quick smile out of her.

"Good. That's one less thing for me to worry about," She said, then walked to her locker. I rolled my eyes and walked to mine.

"Hey Kamryn," I jumped, but then realized it was Connor. I relaxed.

"Hey Connor," I put my stuff in my locker and started walking down the hall. Connor followed me. I finally turned around. "Why are you following me?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"We have the same homeroom," He said. I knew that wasn't it, but I took his answer. We started walking down the hall again. We were by the water fountain when we saw a small boy, freshman maybe, run into Ethan from behind. Ethan turned around, swinging a punch into his gut. His eyes widened. He got on the ground.

"I don't know if that punch was intentional or he just did that off instinct," I spun around and saw Kiana.

"Hey! By the way, who can tell with him? He's very unpredictable," I said, remembering the time Lexie came to us growling that he was cheating on her.

"Hi, I'm Connor," Connor said, cutting in.

"Are you Kamryn's boyfriend?" Kiana asked, and we both blushed and shook our heads no. She looked unconvinced.

"Well, I'm off to homeroom. I need to make sure Adam has decided what god he wants to do the history project on," She said, then walked to Ms. Seery's classroom. Well, thanks Kiwi- I mean, Kiana.

"Kamryn?" Connor asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. I looked up at him. I was 5 foot 11, so he was a few inches taller than me. That pissed me off at first…

"Teal," I said, and he nodded.

"Do you support Gay Rights?" He asked. What was this? 20 questions? I voiced my thoughts.

"Yes, but what is this? 20 questions? And why do you need to know?" I asked.

"I just want to know more about you. That, and two of my friends are gay," He said. I nodded. I could deal.

"Okay, well, we're here," I said, and we walked into homeroom.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy and I were walking to homeroom when Percy asked a question.

"Annabeth, you forgot to tell me that news you were going to tell me last night," He said, and I gulped.

"I'll tell you when we get to the house," I said.

"Why can't you tell me now?" He asked. Because!

"Because," I said.

"Because why?" He asked. I snapped.

"Because it's not something I want to talk about in the middle of a school," I snapped, then started walking faster so I wouldn't be late to homeroom.

"Fine," He mumbled, grabbing for my hand, but I pulled it away before he could grab it. He grabbed air. We stomped into homeroom, both of us feeling quite grumpy. I could feel my friends questioning looks, but I ignored them and focused on my desk. I wanted to tell him, but I was scared to tell him. I felt the tears pricking my eyes, but I wiped them away. I would tell him at home. The bell rang and we walked out of homeroom.

"Annabeth," Piper called. I turned around and said,

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is wrong with you? Percy's just trying to help you, and you're just pushing him away!" She said angrily. I spun around and glared at her. She flinched.

"What's wrong with me? It's none of your business. Focus on your own crap right now," I said, then walked away from her.

"Annabeth, you're making him really upset," She called after me.

"He'll get over it. He's been through worse," I snapped at her, and I walked away before she could say anything else to me. I walked to English. I was about to walk in when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hello beautiful," A person who had been confirmed as a guy said. I grabbed his shoulder to pull his arms that had found to their way to my waist. I guess he took that as me 'wanting' him, so he kissed me. I tried to push him off, but he had a really firm grip on my waist. I heard someone gasp. I saw Percy running backing away and the guy pulled away, one hand on my waist and one in my hair. I pulled back, disgusted.

"You little bastard! Never touch me again!" And I ran to look for Percy. Instead, I found Piper again.

"How could you _do _that to him! He fell into freaking Tartarus for you!" She said angrily. I sighed.

"He kissed _me_. I put my hands on his shoulders to push him away, but he had a firm grip, okay?" I said. Her face turned into one of understanding.

"Oh," Piper said sheepishly. "Well, are you going to tell Percy?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where he is," I said.

"He's in that same sex bathroom. The school was really stupid to install that," I agreed with her immediately. They could start going in there make out. But, there was only one toilet in there so…

"Ok, I'll go talk to him," I said, and I walked to the bathroom. Jason, who was in the bathroom with him, glared at me and opened his mouth, but Piper dragged him out of the bathroom so Percy and I could be alone.

"Percy?" I said softly.

"What?" He mumbled. I walked over to him and sat on the floor beside him. "Annabeth? How could you do that to me? I thought-" I cut him off by lightly kissing his lips.

"Percy, it was a mistake. He kissed me, okay? I would never cheat on you. I love you," I said to him.

"He kissed you? I'm gonna kill him," He growled. I smiled at him.

"I took care of him," I said with my hand resting against his face. He grabbed my face with one hand and kissed me hard.

"Percy, that news… Well, I might as well tell you now. I'm pregnant," I said, scared of the silence that followed my words. Percy was frozen, but then a grin broke out on his face.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy," He whispered, and then he laughed. He got up and picked me up, spinning me around. "I'm going to be a Daddy!" I put my head on his chest as he looked down at me.

"I'm scared, Percy. What is I'm not a good Mom? What if-" He cut me off by pressing his and against my face.

"We'll get through this together. We always do," He said, and we kissed once again.

"Let's tell the others at home," I suggested, and he nodded.

"I hope it's a girl," He said, and I said,

"I just want it to be healthy, though a girl will be nice. But a boy would also be nice," I said, though I secretly was hoping for a little boy.

"Well, that too," He said, leading me out of the bathroom.

"Did you guys make up?" PIper asked, and we nodded.

"Yep," He said, and we all walked off into the sunset. Not. Percy actually saw the boy who had kissed me when we got to English, and, being the Seaweed Brain he is, forgot that we were already in trouble for being late. He punched kissy dude in the face.

"Percy Jackson! Detention! If this happens again, suspension!" He rolled his eyes and looked kissy boy in the eye.

"If you _ever _touch my girlfriend again, I will send you to the hospital with a broken neck and wishing you were dead. Understand?" He growled to him. He gulped and nodded.

"Okay," He gulped out. Percy nodded and sat beside me. He grinned at me with that lopsided grin and those sparkling sea-green eyes that I love so much. We sat through a boring lesson of how to write an essay. Shouldn't we already know this..? We heard the bell ring and we jumped up from our seats. We scurried out of the room and we ran into Drew in the hall. She was talking with that Ethan guy from last night. Piper immediately stiffened. Oh yeah… That was kind of harsh of her, last night. We overheard some of their conversation.

"Tell me more about him?" Drew was begging. Ethan laughed.

"If you're so in love with him, talk to him!" He grinned at her.

"I _can't. _He's too cute," She said.

"Well, I've got to run. I have English next period and I like to get a back row seat," He left, so Piper took this as her cue to walk and talk to Drew.

"Who's the guy?" Piper asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Drew blushed. Piper laughed.

"It's just this guy named Braden Godwin," Drew said.

"I think I have history with him," I said.

"Will you talk to him for me?" Drew said, puppy eyes and all.

"Okay," I said, and we walked to Math.

**Sorry if that wasn't the best ending! I hope you liked it! Please review, so I can have a better next chapter! The first person to review for this chapter gets a shoutout and virtual cookies…**

**Please review! Love y'all,**

**PothenaIsMyLife**


	7. Boyfriends and Girlfriends

**What's up? Sorry, I know it's been a while. I am trying. I've been really busy. Oh, and I just wanted to say this now. I most likely won't be updating the week of March 16th. I'm going to take the PARCC test, and I want to study. Also, can I please get some more reviews? I feel needy when I beg… I hate feeling needy! So put me out of my misery and review! Or I won't give away any cookies… And Sally made them!**

**xXYesterdayTodayTomorrowXx: Thank you! I did what you suggested and put a small summary in the summary box. I'll work on the dialogue thing. Thank you for the kind review. It really helped me figure out **_**what **_**I was doing wrong. I knew I was doing something wrong, but I didn't know what. Thanks. I hope you like this. Here are your cookies! ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… I'm not good at making virtual cookies… Don't kill me! I still have to finish the story**

**I'm making another Solangelo fanfiction. I'll post it today around 5, so watch for it. It's one of those 3 days in infirmary ones. I will have chapters after infirmary time, though. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, there would have been a lot more Percabeth moments and there would be a separate book for each couple. So, yeah, I'm not the dude who created Percy Jackson. I'm disappointed in myself now.**

**Piper's P.O.V**

"Sooo… What did you tell Percy?" I questioned Annabeth while we walked to lunch. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not telling you, Pipes. I'm telling everyone at the same time. You're not going to get told first," She answered me, and I sighed.

"But-but," I whimpered, and she glared.

"But fine," She held her ground, and I sighed.

"Fine," I grumbled, and she grinned triumphantly. We walked down the long, emptying hallway to the large cafeteria. We walked over to the other demigods and sat down. This school had really big tables. I suddenly squealed when I saw something. Will and Nico were sitting by each other, and Will was holding Nico's hand in his while rubbing his thumb over Nico's hand. Jason, who was sitting beside me, looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong?" He asked carefully. I grinned at him, sure I looked like a maniac.

"Look at Solangelo," We had created that couple name for them. We're so amazing. Jason slowly turned his head towards them and he grinned.

"Finally. I'm going to tell Percy," He grinned, and I took that time to study him. His cropped short golden blonde hair was shining and his electric blue eyes were sparkling with happiness. He would never say it out loud, but he wanted Nico to be happy more than the world. He's going to make a great father one day… Woah, Piper, you're getting way ahead of yourself. You've still got to turn 17… I attempted to wipe the grin off my face when Jason turned around and looked at me. He grinned. I groaned.

"Were you checking me out, Pipes?" He suggestively said. I wrinkled my nose.

"You wish," I snorted, "I was looking at Frazel," He rolled his eyes. We come up with a lot of ship names…

"I still think Hank is a better name for them," I stuck my tongue out at him when he said that.

"No. Hank is the worst ship name in the history of ship names," I stated, matter-of-faculty.

"Whatever," He muttered, and I grinned. Victory! "What were you really staring at?" He asked, and I decided to tell him, being the nice girlfriend I am.

"Well, I was staring at this really handsome guy. He has this beautiful golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He also just happens to have an 8-pack," I just added that for my own amusement.

"And who may this handsome stranger be?" He whispered huskily, and I shivered. Gods, what is this boy doing to me? I was just about to answer him when someone walked in the cafeteria. All conversation ceased. Then people started talking again.

"Oh my God! Isn't she, like, supposed to be a celebrity?" Someone screeched.

"Did she brush her hair this morning?"

"Why are her clothes 5 sizes too big?" I bet who you can guess this was. No? Oh, her name is just Lexie Ellis. And she looked pissed.

"I can _hear _you! And _see _you!" She yelped, and once again, conversation ceased. She had the effect, I must admit. Not as good as charmspeak, but whatever worked. After that, she speed walked to the table where I assumed her friends were sitting. I wonder what's got her looking so… _tired_. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Apparently, Connor was thinking the same thing.

"Well, doesn't she look wonderful today!" He said sarcastically. We all nodded. Her hair was ratty and she had bags underneath her eyes. Her clothing was huge on her. It actually looked like they belonged to a guy. She looked like a mess. She wasn't _ugly _by any means, just a mess

"I wonder what happened to her. Maybe we should talk to her, so she doesn't think that we're still mad at her," This, surprisingly, came from Nico. We stared at him in shock. Sure, he was becoming more social and everything, but he'd taken a while to get used to people. He was still a bit reluctant with the whole people thing.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nico?" Jason asked seriously. Nico rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault she's cooler than you, Jason," He explained. Jason gaped at him in disbelief. Annabeth and I started laughing, and everyone else quickly joined in. Thalia and I were laughing the loudest. I love it when people diss him… It breaks his heart, and that brings me so much joy. But I still love the weirdo, sadly.

"Don't worry Jason," I cooed, "I still love you," He grinned at me and I almost melted under that grin. I felt the butterflies in my stomach erupt.

"Finally! Yay! Joy to the world!" He practically screamed, and I rolled my eyes at him. All the girls looked at me in pity. I can't say I blame them…

**Luke's P.O.V**

We were sitting at the lunch table laughing at Jason. Well, they were. I was glancing at Thalia whenever I thought no one was looking. I couldn't help it. Her electric blue eyes were sparkling and her jet black hair was shining in the artificial light. Her creamy skin was still pale, despite being an ex-hunter. Her pink lips were parted because she was laughing. You can see why I'm staring now? She was beautiful. But I knew I had no chance with her. I heard why she quit the hunters. She was in love with someone else.

I looked around and held back a sigh. I didn't feel like I quite fit in. I mean, can see why. I used to be Kronos and evil and stuff. I wasn't nice, in other words. I had betrayed my two girls, even though one was a tree at the time. I had betrayed Percy, Grover, and a number of other people. I didn't understand how they could forgive me. I had done pretty much everything they were against. I was broken out of my thoughts by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I spun around, fully prepared to be facing a monster, only to be facing the face of Percy Jackson. My shoulders relaxed.

"Yes, Percy?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. He giggled. Yes, he _giggled._ Percy…

"What 'cha doin'?" He said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes. Even though I thought I didn't fit in very well, I still liked them. They made me pretty happy, despite meeting up only yesterday. It was a crazy coincidence. I nice one, but crazy. I had a feeling the gods had something to do with it. I wasn't really angry at the gods anymore. I kinda got the whole ancient laws thing, even though it literally wouldn't have killed them to help out with the mortal parents a little bit. But you can't change everything.

"Luke?" Percy asked, and I realized I had been quiet for a few minutes. I quickly answered.

"Thinking," He rolled his eyes. I grinned cheekily.

"So specific," He muttered. I grinned again.

"Sooo… I saw you looking at Thalia," Percy wiggled his eyebrows, and I felt my face getting hot. I tried to sputter out an answer.

"Wha-uh, not really, I mean, yeah, n-no," I sputtered, my face the color of bright red blood. I would know. I've seen plenty of it. I mean, I know it is blood that's rising to my face but… Oh, whatever! Leave my metaphors and myself in peace!

"Yeaaah. I believe that straight answer any day. Look, Luke. I may be a Seaweed Brain, but I'm not stupid when it comes to love," He said cockily, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Percy? I happen to remember that it took you 4 years to get with Annabeth. And you didn't ask her out. She kissed you," I said, mocking his cocky attitude. He blushed.

"Whatever," He mumbled, "At least I have a significant other," He said triumphantly. I rolled my beautiful blue eyes. Woah… I sounded like one of those closed minded idiot jocks. Not all of them are idiots, but… Then I realized that Percy was still talking. I tuned back in.

"I mean, even Nico has a boyfriend," He said, rambling. I clamped my hand over his mouth. He started fake gagging. I smacked him. Then he smacked me. Now we're in a smacking war.

"Children, you can stop now," Piper said with charmspeak. Wanna know what we did? Huh? HUH? Well, I guess I can tell. We… STOPPED. Yes! It's a miracle… Sorry, I just had a teeny, tiny moment. It happens.

"Yes, mother," Percy exclaimed mockingly. Annabeth decided to scare Percy and gave him her grey-eyed death glare. Percy flinched away from his girlfriend. I couldn't blame him. When she was seven, and we met her, she had that glare perfected. It was really scary…

"Percy?" Annabeth said in a deadly calm voice. He whimpered.

"Y-yes, Annabeth?" He squeaked.

"I love you!" She sang, and Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth busted out laughing while Percy muttered.

"Meanies," He muttered under his breath. They still laughed. He still pouted. It was an overall fun lunch.

**Braden G's P.O.V**

"Hey, Lexie," I said as she set down, out of breath from yelling. How she can run two miles without breaking a sweat and but she's out of breath from yelling. She's a piece of work. I was broken out of my thoughts when Lexie caught her breath. I looked to where her eyes were trained and saw Ethan, the guy I hate with a passion, walking with the girl who was at the concert last night. Y'know, the one who I told not to tell on me last night. I had formed quite a crush on her, despite not knowing her name. I glared hatefully at him as they walked side by side, laughing.

"Looks like Godwin's a little jealous," Kamryn sing-songed. I glared at her and opened my mouth to deny it, but she, being Kamryn-Freaking-Ray, walked past me to sit beside Lexia, who was sitting beside Lexie. Lexie and Lexia were both racing to finish homework that they didn't do the night before. They always did this in middle school. Waited 'till the last minute.

"Lexia, what are the two most common organs transplanted?" Lexie asked quickly, scribbling on paper.

"Kidney and cornea," She replied. Then she asked a question

"Who is the Greek God of dreams? And who is the Greek God of sleep? And what was the last olympian added to the council?" She asked, faster than Lexie.

"Morpheus, Hypnos, and Dionysus," Lexie replied, then went back to her homework. Lexia nodded.

All of a sudden, Lexie shouted, "Done! Yes! It's finally done!" We all looked at her like she was crazy. She just grinned.

"What?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "I don't need detention! It doesn't look good on college applications," She said, matter-of-faculty. I gaped at her.

"You're going to apply for college? But you're famous! You don't need to!" I exclaimed. She shook her head.

"Yes, I am. I want to be a lawyer and a singer. People have done it before. Singing is fun, but law is something I've wanted to do forever. But I want to keep being a musician. So I'll be both," She explained. I wasn't really surprised. She was always arguing and she usually had a valid answer to every question asked of her. She was a very good arguer, too.

"That's good. Well, what colleges do you want to apply to?" Sami, a short haired brunette who's been friends with Lexie, Lexia, Kamryn, and Lilly since middle school, asked excitedly. Lexie got an excited look.

"Harvard, Yale, Columbia, Stanford, ULAR, Ouachita Baptist, NYU, and University of Arkansas School of Law," She said without stopping to think about it. I asked the only question that came to mind immediately.

"What the hell is Ouachita Baptist?" I wondered. She laughed.

"My mom went to college there. She said it's really good, and it has dorms. I want to go to a college with dorms. It sounds fun" She replied, and I nodded. I learned to go with whatever a girl said when it was her time of the month. I happened to know that it was her time because I used her bathroom in her house and I saw the wrappers for her lady things. It was kind of weird.

"Oh, Lexie," Kamryn stated, and Lexie turned to face her.

"Yes, Kam?" She asked nicely. Kamryn asked a question after that.

"What's wrong? You usually brush your hair and you don't usually have bags under your eyes. And, you usually change out of the clothes you were wearing the night before," Kamryn asked, stating the facts. Lexie's eyes widened with horror.

"I didn't change?" She asked, tactfully avoiding the question.

"Nope," I decided to say, since Kamryn had started an in depth conversation with Lilly about the cons of clowns now. Kamryn hated clowns. I did too. We all did. They're creepy, with their white faces and crazy laughs...

"Oh, great," She mumbled under her breath. Then I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait a second," I said, analyzing her outfit. "Whose clothes are those?" I asked. They looked like a guys… My overprotective side came out. She gulped.

"Ethan's," She said, playing with the frayed hem of her T-shirt. I nodded weakly. She visibly relaxed when she figured that I wasn't angry. Ethan was one person I would probably never be able to forgive, so she was glad I wasn't angry.

"Okay," I said. "Y'know, I'm not angry at you. I get that it's hard to let go of someone that you loved, maybe even still do. I'm still not quite over Isabella, though I lost her in quite a different way than you lost Ethan," I teared up when I mentioned Isabella. I missed everything about her. Her frizzy dark, dark, dark brown hair tickling my face when I kissed her, her warm brown eyes looking at me funny when I started giggling randomly after random kisses, her Mexican skin contrasting against my tan but white skin as we held hands. Everything about her was gone, and Ethan was apart of the cause of her departure from my life.

My eyes hardened soon after that thought. As much as I wanted him to experience some pain from me, I know that it's wrong and nothing good would come out of it.

"Whatcha thinkin', Braden?" She softly asked. I just shrugged.

"I just miss Izzy," I muttered, and her eyes got teary too.

"I know Braden," She whispered. "We all do, Lilly and I especially. I know how hard it is to find anyone who compares. But one day, you'll find the one. And you'll be happy things turned out the way they did," I opened my mouth to protest, but she held her hand up, signalling me to keep quiet.

"Of course, you'll never be happy she died," She continued, "But you'll be happy things played the way they did. Isabella will always be your first love, but I can assure you, she won't be your last," I slowly nodded as I took in what she said. It's funny, how I realized this in a full highschool cafeteria that smells like soggy beans (Gross!) and sweat.

"Thanks, Lexie. That helped, surprisingly," I thanked and teased her at the same time. She slapped me across the head.

"I can still slap you to the moon and back," She threatened, and I shut my trap. Don't mess with women on their dot. I don't like saying the other word, so I say dot.

"Sir, Yes- I mean, Mam'n, yes, mam'n,' I said clearly, in my best imitation of a cadet. Yeah, I know a few military things.

"Boys," She muttered. I widened my eyes. She wants to go there?

"Really, because I distinctively remember you dating one," I stated smugly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, one boy. It's not my fault most of the species is weird and disgusting," She said. I stuck out my tongue. She slapped me. I stopped. All of a sudden, the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over. We all groaned and got up. We started walking to our lockers.

"Where are Hannah and Katelyn?" I asked, since I didn't see them at the table.

"Haven and Katelyn are sick, and Brent had to go to work. Hannah is taking care of them," Kamryn replied, slowly but surely.

"Poor Haven. At least we know Haven will get in a good college, since she has a 4.3 GPA," Lexie figured. We walked in silence the rest of the way to our lockers, since there was really nothing else to talk about.

**Annnnd we're done! With this chapter. I need ideas on the next chap. Should I introduce any new characters or do Ethan, Lexie, Kamryn, Hannah, or Katelyn? Maybe find Reyna a possible love interest. Just review any ideas you have for next chapter, and I'll take into consideration each one.**

**I'm sorry it took a while to update. I've had a bad ear infection, making it hard for me to concentrate.**

_**PothenaIsMyLife**_

**Oh**

**Look**

**It**

**Is**

**A **

**Button,**

**Why**

**Don't **

**You**

**Click**

**It **

**And**

**See **

**What **

**It **

**Does?**


End file.
